Característico
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Característica é um traço que distingue uma pessoa das demais - Drabbles de personagens e casais variados! - 22º Sirius/Remus
1. Arrogância

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, senão a Marlene McKinnon seria uma personagem de maior importância!

**x. X.x**

Bellatrix não podia evitar ser **arrogante**. Era da natureza dela. Era uma característica familiar.

Desdenhar, humilhar e, mais uma vez, desdenhar. Essas são ações comuns de pessoas **arrogantes**. E Bellatrix não era uma exceção a essa regra.

Esse sentimento de superioridade, o nariz empinado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a expressão de desdém são as características de um típico **arrogante**.

Essa **arrogância** levou Bellatrix a ser uma Comensal da Morte. Assim, ela poderia matar e torturar aqueles que ela considerava inferiores à sua ilustre pessoa.

**Arrogância** também pode fazer mal. Foi a **arrogância** que levou Bellatrix à morte. Pobre menina **arrogante**.

**x. X.x**

**N/A: **Ok, eu estou começando (mais uma vez?) uma fic nova. Dessa vez vão ser drabbles sobre personagens de Harry Potter. Não tem uma ordem de personagens nem de letras ou qualquer coisa assim (foi uma simples coincidência a primeira drabble ser uma característica com A).

Comecei com a Bella, porque ela é uma das minhas personagens preferidas e tudo o que eu consigo imaginar quando penso nela é "ARROGANTE, ARROGANTE!" (embora "My daughter no, your bitch!" também sirva).

Espero que tenham gostado dessa aqui, porque eu ralei mesmo tentando fazer uma drabble com 100 palavras certinho.

Deixem uma review pra mim, ok?

**S**wiit *~

P.S.: Será que vocês conseguem adivinhar qual vai ser meu próximo personagem?


	2. Carência

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, senão a Ginny seria totalmente do Draco (é claro que ela pode chifrar o Harry).

**x. X.x**

O que ninguém nunca percebeu é que Voldemort era **carente**.

Será que ele seria tão mau se sua mãe não tivesse morrido quando era bebê? Se não tivesse sido abandonado pelo pai antes de nascer?

Para suprir a **carência**, Voldemort tentou reunir amigos na escola, mas ele era suficientemente esquisito para afastá-los. Por isso ele começou a reunir _seguidores_.

Entre esses seguidores se encontrava Bellatrix. Ela também era **carente**. Rodolfo não cuidava realmente dela.

Os dois tentavam suprir a **carência** de ambos à noite, quando todos dormiam.

Quando ele se foi, Bellatrix chorou lágrimas de sangue.

E Voldemort continuou **carente**.

**x. X.x**

**N/A: Milabrog**, ainda não foi dessa vez a Mione, mas eu prometo que no próximo coloco ela e deixo de presente pra você ^^.

Eu acho que não explorei devidamente a carência do Voldemort e coloquei a Bella do nada no meio da drabble O.o (eu não consigo deixar de achá-la um objeto de trabalho fantástico). Mas eu acho que dá pra de vez em quando encaixar uma drabble de casal aqui no meio...

Deixem uma review pra mim, ok? Quem deixar a review mais fofa ganha uma drabble (depois da **Mila**, claro).

**S**wiit *~


	3. Percepção

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu me divirto com ele.

**x. X.x**

Hermione sempre **percebia** quando alguém tinha algum problema. Isso a tornava uma pessoa extremamente **perceptiva**.

Ela **percebeu** quando Harry se apaixonou por Ginny. E a traição com Draco.

Hermione **percebia **com facilidade mudanças de humor à sua volta, por isso ela sabia por antecipação os dias em que ela brigaria com Ron.

Hermione **percebeu** que Ron gostava dela, mas esperou que ele se declarasse.

Ela **percebeu** que quando ele disse que eles precisavam salvar os elfos domésticos, aquilo era uma declaração de amor de uma pessoa tímida, mesmo que ele próprio não percebesse.

Hermione era suficientemente **perceptiva** para os dois.

**x. X.x**

**N/A: Mila**, essa é de presente pra você! ^^ Espero que tenha gostado (eu não gostei muito, mas...).

A próxima drabble vai ser de um casal, de acordo com um desafio proposto por **Misa Black.**

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	4. Obediência

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu faço parte da família Black e _ninguém_ discute isso!

_**X**_

Sirius era rebelde. Tonks também.

Mas quando estavam juntos, ambos se tornavam **obedientes**, submissos, dóceis com o outro.

Ela **obedecia** aos comandos que a boca dele impunha com urgência aos lábios dela.

Um simples olhar penetrante dele a fazia ficar **submissa** às carícias ousadas.

Ela não se importava que aquilo fosse errado, proibido. Todo o sentimento de culpa era extinto quando ele se rendia aos encantos da pequena fadinha à sua frente.

O olhar dela o fazia ficar como um cachorrinho contente. Totalmente **dócil**. Como num feitiço.

Olhares doces trocados.

Beijos trocados. Beijos roubados.

**Obediências** trocadas.

**Submissão.**

**Docilidade.**

Desejo.

Amor.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Bom, aí está, **Misa**!

Espero que você goste porque eu quase não dormi pensando no que eu faria com esse casal que eu nunca tinha escrito. Mas eu acho que ficou até bom, sabe. Ela me parece o tipo de garota que conseguiria domar o Sirius e ele me parece o tipo de cara que seguraria bem a Tonks.

Um beijo grande pra quem comentou e quem ainda vai comentar (estou pedindo uma review, sim!).

You know you love me!

**S**wiit *~

P.S.: Próximo capítulo sem previsão de lançamento: Draco Malfoy.

P.S.2: Quem quiser uma drabble é só pedir, ok? Eu posso tentar escrever.


	5. Covardia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, mas o Ron é todinho meu.

**x.X.x**

Draco era falso. Seu exterior não mostrava o interior sombrio e **fraco** que ele guardava.

Sua beleza e suas atitudes corajosas e seguram eram apenas uma máscara que escondia seu interior **covarde**.

Draco tinha medo que um dia sua máscara caísse. Até nisso ele era **covarde.**

Quando ele enfrentava Harry nos corredores, uma vozinha dizia em sua cabeça: _"Covarde!"_

E foi para provar para essa voz que ele não era **covarde**, que Draco quis servir ao Lorde das Trevas.

Quando ele foi matar Dumbledore, a vozinha sussurrava, venenosa: _"Covarde! Fraco! Você não consegue..."_

E ele realmente não conseguiu. Garoto **covarde**.

**x.X.x**

**N/A: Misa**, aí está mais uma drabble pra você! Espero que todos gostem dela. A 'Dusk disse que eu fiz ele parecer com o Tarso da novela ¬¬' (tudo bem, a inspiração veio daí).

Deixem uma review, hein?

You know you love me!

**S**wiit *~


	6. Fama

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu me divirto com ele.

**x. X.x**

A **fama** é infame. Quando menos se espera, se volta contra seu possuidor. Victor Krum descobriu isso da pior maneira possível.

Krum era constantemente seguido por **fãs** histéricas.

Ele gostava _dela_ exatamente por causa disso. Hermione não estava ali naquele Baile com ele porque ele era **famoso**. Ela estava ali porque gostava dele. Ou da companhia dele.

Mas no final do Baile ele descobriu que ser **famoso** não era bastante. Estava gravado nos olhos dela o tempo todo que ela preferia Ron Weasley.

Ron Weasley. Sem-graça. Pobre. E nada **famoso**.

É, a **fama** pode ser muito infame.

**x. X.x**

**N/A: Mila**, essa é de presente pra você! ^^ Espero que tenha gostado (eu não sou muito chegada no personagem e bem mais a favor de Ron&Mione do que Mione&Krum, mas se você gosta do segundo casal, mil perdões!).

Eu não sei realmente quando vou postar o da Marlene (sim, eu já tenho ele escrito no caderno de Química), mas espero que logo. Eu amoooo ela!

Reviews, ahn? XD

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	7. Sedução

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu me divirto com ele.

**x. X.x**

Marlene McKinnon era naturalmente **sedutora**. Corpo curvilíneo. Lábios carnudos. Olhos chamativos.

Desde pequena ela causava inveja nas primas por causa de sua beleza **sedutora**. Bellatrix bufava. Narcisa comprimia os lábios.

Em Hogwarts, os garotos caíam facilmente em sua **sedução** natural. E ela aproveitava. Muito.

Sirius Black era igualmente **sedutor**. Músculos bem-trabalhados. Cabelos rebeldes. Porte e classe. As garotas gostavam disso e eram facilmente **seduzidas**.

Desde pequeno ele causava reações engraçadas nas primas por causa disso. Bellatrix lambia os lábios. Narcisa se abanava. Marlene apenas ignorava.

O poder de **sedutores** naturais não funcionava um com o outro.

Aparentemente.

Só aparentemente.

**x. X.x**

**N/A: **Ao contrário do que vocês deviam estar pensando, a Swiit não abandonou essa fic. Não mesmo. A "Característico" está se tornando o "Chuchuzinho da Coleção da Swiit".

Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente à **Layla Black**, que pediu (mas eu ia fazer da Marlene mais cedo ou mais tarde ^^).

O próximo provavelmente vai ser da Narcissa ou quem sabe (se eu tiver inspiração, **Misa!**) da Luna.

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	8. Vítrea

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas um dia eu ainda dou uns pegas no Draco.

**x. X.x**

"_Os olhos são as janelas da alma, Harry, mas nem todas as janelas estão abertas."_

O garoto encarou os olhos de Luna. Eles, certamente, eram janelas de um quarto bem iluminado.

Depois daquele dia, Harry começou a perceber que todas as emoções de Luna ficavam transparentes em seus olhos.

Ela era clara como água. Transparente como vidro. Pura.

**Felicidade.** _Brilho._

**Discussão.** _Agudeza._

**Curiosidade.** _Interesse._

**Transparência.**

Harry passou a se apoiar no brilho daqueles olhos, mas ele sentiu que sua esperança se esvaiu quando cerrou as pálpebras sobre aqueles olhos vítreos.

As janelas daquele quarto estavam finalmente fechadas.

**x. X.x**

**N/A: **Será que eu fui a única que sentiu um _hint_ de Harry/Luna aqui? O.o

Não era a intenção, **Misa**, e eu nem sei se você gosta do casal, mas...A idéia era mostrar que a Luna apresentava idéias de mundo para o Harry e que ela era como um porto-seguro pra ele numa vida atribulada. Mas quem for fã do casal (yeah! Uni-vos fãs de Harry/Luna! Um dia nós vamos fazer a J.K. se arrepender de colocar ele com a Ginny u.u) pode entender de outra maneira.

Espero que tenha gostado, flor! ^^ Esse é um presente especial pra você que é muito parecida com a Luninha XD

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~

P.S.: Não tenho nada pra falar, é só que eu gosto de pôr _post scriptum _XD


	9. Gentileza

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas um dia eu ainda dou uns pegas no Draco.

* * *

Aquela não era exatamente a vida que Narcissa sonhara quando criança. Sim, ela tinha dinheiro. Mas tinha um marido que não ligava para ela.

Ao contrário de ser uma mulher louca, Narcissa era **gentil**. Ironicamente **gentil**.

Cissy descontava toda a sua raiva em **gentilezas** irônicas para com os outros.

Quando ela não dedurou Harry na Grande Guerra, ela não estava preocupada com Draco. Narcissa estava descontando seu medo nas **gentilezas**.

Bellatrix lhe perguntava por que Narcissa não abandonava aquela vida e ela lhe respondia, **gentilmente**:

"Eu sou feliz, Bella. Ao meu modo. Eu sou **gentil**."

Bellatrix não entendera absolutamente nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa drabble é dedicada somente para...mim. Sim, porque eu amo a Narcissa e...sei lá, eu mereço.

Nada mais a dizer. Deixem uma review, ok?

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	10. Proibido

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas o Ron bem que podia me dar um beijo igual o da Mione, né?

* * *

"Scorpius, eu não acho que isso seja certo."

O romance de Rose e Scorpius sempre fora **proibido** por diversos motivos.

_[Seus pais não se gostavam. Ela era Grifinória. Ele Sonserino. O pai dele era casado com sua tia, os dois eram praticamente primos. Lily tinha uma quedinha pelo meio-irmão.] _

**Proibido** demais para que fosse realmente possível acontecer, mas...

Mas isso não os impedia de quebrar as barreiras da **proibição** e se encontrar durante a noite em Hogwarts.

Porque o que é **proibido**, nem sempre é o certo, mas com certeza é mais gostoso.

"Nem eu, Rose, nem eu."

* * *

**N/A:**Que nojo. Rose/Scorpius. Eca. Eca. Isso me lembra Draco/Hermione. Eca.

Mas essa é um presente pra **'Dusk Cherry**, que ama, né...então, o que eu posso fazer? Aliás, **'Dusk**, se você ler isso até domingo de manhã, me liga, por favor. Preciso muito falar com você. Sentiu o sublinhado? Então.

Ah, a próxima vai ser um presente pra minha querida **Misa Black**. Como vai o novo cap da Girl Power?

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	11. Liberdade

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas o Ron bem que podia me dar um beijo igual o da Mione, né?

* * *

"_Aqui jaz Dobby, um Elfo livre."_

A inscrição no túmulo de Dobby fazia jus a ele.

Dobby sempre fora um Elfo **livre**. Mesmo quando trabalhava para os Malfoy, obedecendo ordens.

Dobby era um Elfo** livre** por dentro, tinha uma mente** liberta** de antigos costumes.

O Elfo era submisso apenas quando se tratava de Harry Potter, mas não era porque um laço de costumes medievais os prendia. Era por que Dobby era **livre** para escolher seu mestre. Seu _amigo_.

Mas Dobby não morreu **livre**. Dobby morreu preso à Harry, pois quando este cavou sua sepultura os dois criaram um laço de submissão. Um laço de amizade.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não posso dizer que eu amei essa drabble. Mas eu gostei dela. Ficou bem legalzinha. Até porque eu sou fã incondicional do Dobby.

Dedicada à **Misa Black** ^^

Uma review faz bem ao coração, ok?

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	12. Imensamente Eterno

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu finalmente consegui escrever uma fic James/Lily. Realmente importa ele não me pertencer?

* * *

"James..."

"Hum?"

James olhou o rosto preocupado da esposa com atenção. Ela abraçou-o com mais força, aninhando a cabeça no peito dele.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também.", ele sussurrou.

Lily se virou. As estrelas refletidas em seus olhos não escondiam a ruga de preocupação na testa.

"Eu estou com medo, James. Medo de te perder."

James enrolou no dedo uma mecha do cabelo dela e apontou para o céu.

"Está vendo o céu? Ele é imenso. Suas estrelas não vão ficar sempre aí, somente o tempo que lhes é permitido. E é _muito_ tempo. Quase eterno! Como o nosso amor. **Imensamente eterno**."

* * *

**N/A: **Que tal? Presente para a **–Laana, **que pediu. E pra mim, claro. Que sou obcecada por James/Lily, mas nunca tive inspiração para fazer uma fic deles.

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	13. Obsessão

**Disclaimer: **Se eu estou sem criatividade para um disclaimer descente, imagine para a série de Harry Potter. Alguém ainda acha que ele é meu?

* * *

**Obsessão**. Assim eram definidos os propósitos dos Black em geral. E com **Narcissa**, Bellatrix e _Andrômeda_ não era diferente.

Narcissa era obcecada em mostrar a todos que por trás dos olhos azuis e do nariz empinado existia uma mulher inteligente. **Fracassou miseravelmente.**

A obsessão de Bellatrix era expressa em seus olhos. Pura psicose refletida em piscinas negras. Bella era obcecada pelo amor que do Lorde das Trevas e em mostrar seu _belo_ sangue-puro. Ela era uma psicótica obcecada feliz.

A obsessão pelo amor de Andrômeda era tão doce quanto o mel de seus olhos. Andie queria provar que não era como _elas._ _As outras obcecadas._

**Amarelo.** Preto. _Marrom._ **Oceano.** Trevas. _Luz._

_Tão_ **diferentes.**

_Tão_ iguais.

* * *

**N/A: **Presente para **Evee Lupin, **que pediu. Desculpem toda a demora da última drabble pra essa, mesmo. Mas um bloqueio em Harry Potter me veio. Finalmente fui desbloqueada 8D Então, quem se importa se eu passei o limite de palavras?

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	14. Vício

**Disclaimer: **Um dia eu sonhei que Harry Potter era meu. Haha. Grande _sonho_!

* * *

Eles sabiam que era errado. Mas o desejo, aparentemente carnal, impedia-os de largar aquele **vício**.

Cada vez que a boca de Draco descia pelo pescoço de Ginny, ficava mais difícil se "_desviciar_". Era como uma **droga** alucinógena. Ambos sabiam que aquilo fazia mal, mas causava a sensação de ser algo bom. Era errado, impudico, e só fazia com que eles fossem **dependentes** um do outro.

"_Se rebolar mais um pouco a bunda cai, Weasley!"_

Ela gargalhava, virando a cabeça para trás. O sorriso malicioso sempre presente e mostrava o dedo do meio, como uma boa vadia que era.

Era inebriante, causticante. **Viciante**.

* * *

**N/A:** Para** Thaay Zayin Black Malfoy **e** Manu Moony**, que pediram.

Tomou no cu quem achava que eu nunca conseguiria usar essa cena! \o/ Sei lá, cara, ficou sexy. Tão DG *-*

Era para ser "luxúria" o tema, mas eu acabei tendo a idéia de compará-los com LSD e... _– auladepensarcríticooi -_ vocês entenderam. Simplesmente, não _dava_.

Deixem uma **review**, sim? Já que dessa vez eu fui boazinha e não demorei _tanto_ assim 8D

You **know** you **love** me

**S**wiit *~


	15. Pureza

**Disclaimer: **Um dia eu sonhei que Harry Potter era meu. Haha. Grande _sonho_!

* * *

Qual é a principal característica dos anjos? A **pureza**, claro.

Lily e Scorpius eram como dois anjinhos. A aparência **inocente**, as peles alvas, os olhos doces e os cabelos exóticos. Tudo nos dois sussurrava **castidade**.

O próprio nome de Lily indicava **pureza**. Ela era como um lírio branco. **Casta**.

Já o nome e a família de Scorpius indicavam alguém mau. _Um escorpião de má fé_. Ledo engano. Ele transpirava **ingenuidade**.

Os beijos eram singelos, sem malícia e **inocentes**. Ao contrário de seus voluptuosos pais.

Juntos, o par angelical se tornava uma entidade perfeita. **Puramente** perfeitos.

* * *

**N/A:** Para **Thaay Zayin Black Malfoy **e** –Laana, **que pediram. Qtal?


	16. Amizade

**Disclaimer: **Um dia eu sonhei que Harry Potter era meu. Haha. Grande _sonho_!

* * *

Não há como pensar nos Marotos e não pensar em **amizade**.

"_Eu odeio minha família. Sangues-puros nojentos!"_

Quando conhecemos uma pessoa, a **amizade** pode se infiltrar como erva-daninha ou pode vir lento como qualquer veneno poderoso. Mas de ambos os jeitos, no final é arrebatador.

"_Eu acho que a gente não deveria fazer isso, é contra as regras..."_

Problemas não existiam quando os Marotos, **amigavelmente**, se reuniam para mais uma aventura. Eles eram uma família.

"_Evans, quer sair comigo?"_

A animação do cachorro, a imponência do cervo, a aceitação do lobisomem...e a traição do rato.

"_Eles estão em Godric's Hollow."_

* * *

**N/A:** Para** Manu Moony, **que pediu. Qtal?


	17. Manipulação

**Disclaimer: **Um dia eu sonhei que Harry Potter estava morrendo na minha cozinha. Mas isso _ainda_ não o faz ser meu.

* * *

Lucius foi **manipulado** por toda sua vida, como uma marionete.

A começar por seu pai e sua mãe, que o faziam ser um verdadeiro principezinho mau.

Em Hogwarts, ele brincava de ser o manipulador. Mal sabia que só estava aprendendo a novamente ser uma **marionete**.

Seu casamento foi cuidadosamente **manipulado**. Por ela. Cissy era uma manipuladora extremamente gentil naquele casamento **arranjado**. **Forjado**.

Então, Lucius foi extremamente **controlado** pelo Lorde das Trevas. Fazendo o que ele bem queria. O tempo todo.

Lucius não sabia viver sem ser uma **marionete**.

Quando Voldemort pereceu, ele ficou finalmente livre. Para achar outro manipulador.

* * *

**N/A:** Para** Evee Lupin**, que pediu. O que achou? Quem quiser pedir novas drabbles, sobre personagens ou casais, é só deixar uma review ;)


	18. Invisível

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu. Mas eu ainda assim posso criar drabbles com casais bizarros _(ou não)_.

* * *

**Invisibilidade – Andrômeda/Remus**

**X**

Andrômeda era a irmã do meio. Nem a mais velha, nem a mais nova. Sem importância. A **invisibilidade** garantia que ninguém percebesse o "probleminha peludo" de Remus.

Porém ambos notaram-se, mesmo ninguém vendo a mão gelada dela buscando a dele por baixo da mesa.

Andie era mais velha que Remus, mas essa diferença tornava-se **invisível** nos corredores vazios.

"_Eu vou me casar, Rem. Vou fugir com Ted."_

As lágrimas dele foram **invisíveis**. O arrependimento dela também.

Quando Remus tocava Nymphadora, ele procurava as mãos geladas da mãe nas quentes da filha.

Uma noite, enquanto Nymphadora colocava Teddy para dormir, Remus se surpreendeu ao sentir lábios frios tocarem o seu pescoço.

"_É bom sermos __**invisíveis**__, não?"_

* * *

**N/A:** Para **'Dusk **(L). Essa drabble não saiu tão bem quanto eu esperava. Gostaria de trabalhar mais com esse casal tão _complexo_ que você me deu. Qtal?


	19. Substantivo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu. Tipo, duh! Eu ainda sou a dona de James Potter!

* * *

**Substantivo – Blaise/Luna**

**X**

"_Blaise, essa cueca é estranha."_

Beijos, azul, cerveja-amanteigada, biblioteca, loja, papéis, Lua, loucura, Draco e Ginny, amor?, apelidos, firewhisky, gemidos, sexo, gemidos, suor, zonzóbulos, dinheiro, piadas, adultério, Luna, olhos, Blaise, gemidos e mais sexo. Uma briga. Uma reconciliação. Mentiras, sexo, bebida, desejo, risos, Harry Potter, língua, caretas, fotos antigas, floresta, Daphne Greengrass, folhas amarelas, neve, flores, sol quente, relógio, gemidos, sorvete, cachecol, lábios, tranças, nudez, ceticismo, lençóis, chocolate-quente, malícia, Slytherin, paixão, Gryffindor, chuva, Rolf Scamander, areia, Lorcan, vinho, Lysander, luxúria, jornal, unhas roídas, pés gelados, preto-e-branco, pêssego, música.

Te amo. Silêncio.

"_Relaxa, nós também somos."_

* * *

**N/A:** Para **Thaynara Zayin Malfoy**, que pediu. Demorei, mas postei. Espero que goste. Foi uma drabble diferente do normal. Justamente quando a **capuccinoecanela** descobriu um padrão que eu _sabia_ existir nelas, mas nunca encontrei.


	20. Manias

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu. Fato confirmado.

**Manias – Walburga Black**

**X**

Walburga era cheia de manias. O laço do vestido deveria estar sempre do lado esquerdo, cobrindo um furo feito com a unha. A voz estava sempre elevada, para ser o centro das atenções. O coque trançado nos cabelos não poderia ter nenhum fio fora do lugar...

Suas manias sempre tinham alguma explicação, menos uma: os cogumelos venenosos que ela cultivava. Ninguém entendia porque alguém plantaria algo tão perigoso. Até que um dia ficou explicado.

Sirius fugira de casa, Regulus seguia Voldemort, os Black estavam falidos. Sua unha estava lascada, o laço dos vestidos puído de traças, a voz rouca de velhice, o coque bagunçado.

Então, os cogumelos tornaram-se úteis.

**N/A:** Meninas, acreditem: todas vocês ganharam os prêmios! Os garotos estão indo pelo correio, okay? XD

Hellen, gostou dessa? Não ficou bem do jeito que eu queria, tive que cortar várias coisas que eu gostava por causa do limite de palavras.

– bate a cabeça na escrivaninha -


	21. Cores

**.cores.**

* * *

Ginny chegou a sua frente, olhando a mão, totalmente distraída. Draco não pôde deixar de perceber que suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho-sangue. Ele também não pôde deixar de comparar as unhas bem-feitas da ruiva com as unhas roídas de Pansy, que sempre lhe causaram repulsa. Mas Draco não disse nada. A Weasley não iria sentir o gosto de ser elogiada por _ele_.

Porém, a garota tinha total noção de que Malfoy encarava suas mãos o tempo todo. Ela sempre fora vaidosa, mas desde que Draco passara a gostar desse fato nela, (in)conscientemente, Ginny começou a fazer as unhas com mais freqüência. Ela sabia que ele gostava quando elas estavam compridas para deixar marcas vermelhas e _arranhões doloridos nas suas costas. Por isso, a ruiva as mantinha sempre grandes e impecavelmente pintadas._

**Vermelho**, quando ela estava com uma vontade de fazer sexo a noite inteira.

**Amarelo**, quando estava feliz.

**Azul**, quando estava triste.

**Rosa**, quando queria carinho.

**Amarelo**, quando estava feliz.

**Verde**, quando se tornou uma Sonserina por dentro.

**Preto**, quando brigava com Draco.

**Vermelho**, quando ela estava com uma vontade de fazer sexo a noite inteira.

**Azul**, quando estava triste.

E, quando as coisas começaram a esfriar entre os dois, suas unhas começaram a estar cada vez mais descascadas e mal-cuidadas.

_"Malfoy, eu não acho que a gente tenha mais nada a ver. Só...acabou, ok?"_

Nesse dia, suas unhas estavam cortadas e sem esmalte.

* * *

**Para Morg ;***


	22. Contato

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © Tia Jô.

**Contato – Sirius/Remus**

**X**

Era uma sensação boa, de pele macia por cima da sua, misturada com um leve toque de suor, acrescentando-se uma pequena dose de gemidos. O mais leve toque de pele entre vocês, sempre te causou arrepios agradavelmente gostosos na parte de trás do teu pescoço, onde agora ele beijava com lábios macios feito veludo. Ele também gostava de encostar-se à sua pele, sentir seus dedos gelados e ásperos em contato com a pele lisinha dele. Era um contraste bom de sentir, para ambos.

_"Eu te amo.",_ ele lhe sussurrou com uma perfeita voz de veludo.

E Sirius era _todo_ macio.

* * *

_Drabble para __minha__ Misa Black._


End file.
